


Alcohol Induced

by KinomiAkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: So, maybe Sasuke had a bit too much to drink. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled Naruto into a closet with him with no explanation. But the blonde wasn't exactly complaining... High School AU, Narusasu, rated for swearing and smut! Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have any claim towards Naruto whatsoever! All I have is a orange jumpsuit somewhere in my basement.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, underage drinking (depending on which part of the world you live in), sexual themes (smut, but not entirely explicit).
> 
> A/N: AU, Oneshot! Be gentle, it's my first time...writing smut! Enjoy. Originally posted in 2012, but it's been updated since then.

Uchiha Sasuke never went to parties.

Despite being one of the most popular guys in school, a consequence of not only having the top marks but also being a co-captain of the soccer team, he had always sneered at those who invited him and quickly wiped the conversation from his mind. He had never accepted an invitation to any sort of party.

Well, until now.

He idly wondered to himself, as he looked up at the man in front of him, if this would have happened sooner had he attended parties before. He doubted it.

He had probably had too much to drink. Probably a side effect from almost never tasting alcohol before. But the numb buzz throughout his body helped him ignore the ache that should have been throbbing from where the hardwood floor was painfully pressed against his knees.

It also numbed the ' _What the flying fuck am I doing_ ,' thoughts that he should have been having as he unabashedly hollowed out his cheeks.

"Unn, Sasuke," the blonde boy in front of him moaned, gripping at the side of the closet that the black-haired boy had pulled them into. Surprisingly, the other co-captain of the soccer team known as Uzumaki Naruto, hadn't protested.

If Sasuke's thoughts had been working correctly, this would have worried him. Or, at least, threw him off. As it was, he was a bit too preoccupied with wondering how many different ways he could make Naruto scream his name before he was finished.

Speaking of being finished...

"Sasuke, I'm gonna," he gasped, "I'm—aah!"

He cut off with a animalistic groan, his head whipping back so fast that it had to hurt. Sasuke didn't pull away as the bitterness overwhelmed his taste buds, but instead continued his movements as Naruto rode out his orgasm. He felt, or rather tasted, the squirts stop and attempted to swallow the thick liquid down before he had to taste it more. It really wasn't pleasant.

He pulled back with a slight pop, panting, and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. Naruto had fallen back against the wall and was wheezing like he'd run a marathon. Sasuke felt pride well up in his chest at the fact that he had managed to tire out the school's star athlete when almost no sporting event could.

At long last, sky blue eyes opened and stared at Sasuke, who was now sitting on the floor to try to get feeling back into his legs. He couldn't help but stare, however, when Naruto opened his eyes. It had been those damn eyes that had started this whole thing in the first place.

Sasuke had the same raging hormones as every other teenager in the school. The difference was that he knew how to hide it behind an apathetic, cool demeanor. Then Uzumaki Naruto came along, with his golden hair, exotic markings, enrapturing eyes, and completely explosive personality, and casually smashed Sasuke's stoicism with his first blindingly wide grin. Sasuke had been sure that his heart would burst out of his chest.

And since he couldn't stay calm around Naruto, no matter how hard he tried, he had to use different methods. He did his best to avoid the blonde, but Naruto, being a rubber ball of endless energy, seemed to be everywhere at once. When Sasuke's method of escape would ultimately fail, he would disguise the emotion in his voice as anger through some sort of biting remark. This usually ended in the two of them arguing, which Sasuke wasn't exactly happy with, no matter how good Naruto looked when he was angry. But a part of him relished in the attention Naruto would give him, and only him, and so he found himself unable to stop.

Of course, now, that was all going to be thrown out the window. Itachi, his borderline psychotic older brother, had blackmailed him into going to at least one party this year. Sasuke had attempted to get it over with tonight. What he hadn't counted on was his pride being insulted if he didn't drink enough, and what a complete, utter lightweight he was.

There was a reason Sasuke wasn't standing at the moment.

The alcohol, it seemed, had completely destroyed any inhibitions he could have possibly had when he had spotted the blonde boy walking across the room. With reflexes he was surprised he still had, he had snaked out a hand, grabbed the blonde boy, and pulled them into a closet together.

If Naruto had complained, no one had heard it, due to the Uchiha unabashedly moaning into the blonde boy's mouth.

"Sasuke," the teen in question spoke. "Uh, what was that?"

Unfocused black eyes watched one tan hand reach up to scratch the back of Naruto's head. Even Naruto's nervous habits were gorgeous.

Sasuke's response was a slurred grumble as he tried to stand and promptly fell back down. His eyebrows furrowed together as the world spun around him.

"Uh oh," Naruto crouched down. "How much did you drink, teme?"

"Nnn, dobe," Sasuke's breathless voice replied, as he lay down.

Naruto shook his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"Tired..." The black-haired boy slurred.

"Well you can't sleep here!"

No answer.

"Alright, come on then," Naruto pulled at his arm. Sasuke offered no resistance; he was about three seconds of silence away from being completely asleep.

' _Shit,_ ' Naruto inwardly cursed. ' _I think I just accidentally took advantage of him._ '

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto shook him. Black eyes flickered open slowly, staring at Naruto for a moment, before closing again.

"No, damn it, you can't go back to sleep!" Naruto exclaimed, and yanked Sasuke to his feet. They both stumbled for a moment, but Naruto was ready for it, and held Sasuke stable.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, but the only reply he got was Sasuke snuggling closer to lean his head against Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and attempted to leave the closet with as much grace and little notice as possible.

"Naruto?" He froze, turning slightly to face the speaker.

"Why were you in the closet with Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Sakura, a straight-A student with bright pink hair and a violent crush on the Uchiha was staring at the pair with a wary look on her face.

"A-ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned sheepishly, trying to suppress the heat rushing to his cheeks on being found out.

"We, uh, I mean. I think Sasuke had too much to drink," he awkwardly started, "he, ah, tried to fight me, and we both fell in there."

"Oh!" To Naruto's great relief, Sakura seemed to accept that explanation fully. It was certainly more believable than the truth. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I tried to wake him up, but he's not really responding." To accentuate his point, Naruto poked the boy hanging off of him in the side, and black eyes blinked blearily at him.

"Let m'sleep, dobe," he slurred, his eyes quickly closing again.

Sakura giggled. "He's so cute when he's sleepy!"

Pale features began to crease in annoyance, and Naruto felt the grip on him tighten. Sasuke gathered his wits about him enough to lean up and speak quickly into Naruto's ear.

"If you pawn me off on her, I'll kill you." His words were clearer than before, but there were still distinct pauses that made his drunken state fairly obvious.

Suppressing a shudder at the feel of Sasuke's warm breath against his ear, Naruto spoke to Sakura. "He needs to sleep this off. I don't know if I'll be able to get directions to his house, but he can crash on my couch or something."

Sakura's green eyes glittered. "Are you okay to drive? I wouldn't mind driving him home."

Sasuke's grip on Naruto became painful.

"Ahah," Naruto grinned at her. "You know I had to come late! I barely had a beer. Enjoy the party, Sakura-chan!"

And before she could say anything else, Naruto had dragged himself and his new pale-skinned attachment away.

"Come on, teme," Naruto muttered as he attempted to push Sasuke onto the backseat of the car. He didn't want the black-haired boy flopping every which way in the front with him; he'd be distracted enough by his thoughts as it is.

He was pretty sure Sasuke had gone from vaguely awake to a complete dead sleep, judging by how the boy was being no help at all. Naruto growled, and stalked around to the other side of the car. Opening that door as well, he reached in and pulled Sasuke towards him so his entire body fit on the backseat.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's splayed out form for a moment, trying to figure out the least awkward way to buckle his seatbelt. Closing the door on the side he was on, he walked around to the end that had Sasuke's feet. He swallowed, attempting to think of anything but what had just occurred in the closet, and straddled the black-haired boy. He groped around Sasuke's body, trying to find the seatbelt that was folded underneath him, and silently appreciated the lithe form he could feel beneath Sasuke's clothes.

He mentally thanked whatever deity that was watching over him for Sasuke remaining asleep the entire time.

Letting out a long breath, Naruto began the drive home.

* * *

About half an hour after waking up, Sasuke conceded that ignoring the sun clearly wasn't going to work. He vaguely wondered why his blinds weren't closed; nowadays, they usually always were, after that incident with the fangirls and the camera. Blinking his eyes open, he started to sit up, and froze.

This was not his room.

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was doing that competition...he had been called a coward. Uchiha Sasuke was no coward.

But what had happened afterwards?

He scrunched his eyebrows together, and looked around the room for some hints. He looked down at his sheets.

They were orange.

His heart gave a painful, terrified throb. But lots of people could have orange sheets, right? It didn't necessarily have to be—

Oh god.

There, right on the desk, was an innocent little framed picture that pretty much destroyed any last hope that Sasuke had entertained. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy with three whisker marks on each cheek who had his arm around a white-haired man. They were both grinning. Sasuke glared back.

Okay. So he was in Naruto's...apartment, judging by the view from the window. He could barely remember last night, but he had clearly done something incredibly idiotic and ended up here as a result.

And now he had to go to the bathroom. Damn it all.

He let out a breath, idly rubbing a hand through his hair as an attempt to rid himself of the ridiculous bedhead he always woke up with. He would savor what little composure he had left.

He left the bedroom slowly, only opening the door slightly at first to make sure no one was around. He dearly hoped that whomever Naruto lived with wasn't at home, and that the blonde was fast asleep.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Sasuke fought the urge to cry. It could have been anyone, anyone at all, but of course, he had to humiliate himself in front of Naruto. In front of the school's very own Adonis, who had the ability to make Sasuke stop breathing just by turning those aquamarine eyes in his direction.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the mental crisis Sasuke was having.

"I made some breakfast if you want, it's just eggs. Unless you're craving something else in particular? How are you feeling, by the way? Do you want some Advil? Am I talking too loud? Oh, you're still in yesterday's clothes, here, you can borrow some of mine," Naruto rambled nervously before making a swift exit into his bedroom. Sasuke blinked. Oddly enough, the throbbing pain in his head seemed to lessen with the hyperactive boy around.

"Here," a pile of clothes was thrust in his direction. "I think those should fit."

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak to the beautiful boy who he was currently alone with in his apartment and had slept in his bed last night oh my god—

The Uchiha sank to the bathroom floor shakily, trying to get his emotions in order. The turbulent feelings were only enhanced by the sudden wave of nausea that pulsed through his body.

He gasped a few times, willing his stomach to calm down. He hated vomiting with every fibre of his being. And he absolutely refused to have such a loss of control while still in Naruto's home. He refused. He absolutely refus—

He spun his body towards the toilet and retched.

* * *

Naruto straightened in alarm at the sound.

"Oh no," he muttered, running to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. He stood at the bathroom door, wincing at the painful noises and heaving breaths, and knocked.

"Sasuke, I'm going to come in, okay?"

All Sasuke really wanted to do was shout "No!", but his body chose that moment to rebel again, and he had no choice but to lean back over. He vaguely registered the man of his dreams kneeling down beside him and starting to rub circles on his back.

He felt the last of the burning liquid leave him, and panted violently until he could think straight again. His mind began to kick in, and he realized that Naruto was muttering soothing words as well as rubbing his back. He slumped over in exhaustion, giving up on any protests he might have had. It's not like he could embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

"Is it over now?" Naruto asked, and he nodded shakily. Despite the weakness that controlled his body at the moment, he was already starting to feel better. Naruto handed him a glass of water which he gratefully accepted and sipped slowly to get the acid out of his mouth.

Naruto reached over him to flush the toilet, causing the hand around his waist to tighten—the hand around his waist?!

Sasuke looked down in utter disbelief that he had missed Naruto snaking a hand around him to help keep him stable. He could feel his heart begin to beat twice as fast as it should be, and he swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Sparkling blue eyes focused on him in concern. Sasuke forced himself to speak through the dryness in his throat.

"Ye-yeah," he cursed himself for stuttering. "I feel better now."

The blonde boy gave him a relieved smile, and Sasuke swore he fell for him even more. How could anyone be so bright?

"Will you be alright to change?" He asked, indicating the forgotten clothes on the floor. Sasuke nodded.

It was only after Sasuke came out, looking absolutely adorable in Naruto's oversized clothing, that Naruto remembered to ask something rather important.

"Um, is there anyone I should call for you? I didn't know your address so I just brought you back here, but if you live with someone then they're probably really worried by now."

"Hn," Sasuke cut him off before he rambled further. "I live with my brother. I'll call him."

Naruto blinked. "You have a brother?"

"Unfortunately."

"What do you—"

"Dobe," black eyes glittered with amusement. "Make me some coffee, will you?"

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's back. "I don't have to listen to you!"

But Naruto made the coffee anyways, padding off without any further complains. Sasuke came into the kitchen looking significantly more pissed off than he had five minutes ago.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke seemed to calm slightly at the question.

"Hn. My brother's an asshole." He said, more to himself than Naruto.

The tanned boy's face split into a grin. "Guess it runs in the family then, eh, teme?"

Sasuke glared, but Naruto's smile didn't waver as he slid a cup of coffee over to the black-haired boy.

"You don't like sweets, right? I didn't add any sugar. Do you want some milk?"

Sasuke's glare flickered away to show his surprise, and he nodded. "How do you know I don't like sweets?"

Naruto grinned. "Are you kidding? You grumble about it every Valentine's Day! And your birthday, and Christmas, and pretty much any other holiday that your fangirls deem worthy enough to pamper you with their looove," Naruto sing-songed.

"Shut up," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Hm," Naruto said, suddenly becoming thoughtful. His grin faltered slightly as he spoke again.

"Hey, Sasuke," he started, "um...how much do you remember from last night?"

Sasuke's insides turned to ice, his grip on the coffee becoming painful. Despite his efforts, his voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"Not that much. Nothing about you."

"Ah," Sasuke watched as Naruto's face seemed to redden more by the second as he tried to figure out how to start.

The black-haired boy sighed, putting his elbow on the table and resting his forehead on his palm so he wasn't forced to look at Naruto. He stared into the swirling depth of his coffee, idly wondering if he could drown himself in it.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he spoke in a defeated voice. It was pretty clear how awkward Naruto was feeling, which meant he had probably done something pretty bad. He would have to do his best to salvage what little friendship they had left. "I don't drink often," he hadn't drank _ever_ , "I didn't know my own limit."

"No, it's not, I mean," Naruto stopped and swallowed nervously, cursing himself yet again for his need to be honest. It would have been so easy to lie to Sasuke and say they just fought or something stupid like that.

"It wasn't just you." The blonde boy finally said, flinching slightly when Sasuke's eyes suddenly bore into him.

"I wasn't even tipsy. So I don't have the excuse of alcohol," he absentmindedly lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Dobe. I guarantee that whatever happened isn't as bad as what you're making me imagine now. Just tell me." He forced his voice to remain calm, hiding his shaking hands under the table. He was never good with nerves.

"Ah, well you, that is, we, kind of, well it was you but it was my fault, I should have stopped you but I didn't realize how drunk you were and-"

"Christ, Naruto. You make it sound like we had sex or something!"

Horrified blue eyes snapped up to meet black, and Sasuke felt himself shrink back.

"N-no way," he breathed. "We didn't actually—"

"Not that far," Naruto's cheeks burned furiously, and he dug his nails into the knees he had pulled into himself.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief at the news that he didn't lose his virginity in a drunken haze. "How far?"

"You, uh," he cleared his throat and visibly built up his confidence to finally finish his sentence. "You blew me."

"I-oh," Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto looked down and seemed to shrink. "I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't know you were that gone, but that's not an excuse—"

Obsidian eyes jumped up to the blonde's face in realization.

"You let me, not knowing I was drunk," Sasuke interrupted. "So, had I been sober, you would have let me...without feeling guilty."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at being caught out. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Tell me, did I do anything with anyone other than you at the party?" Sasuke asked, his confidence surging through him with a vengeance.

"U-um, I got there late, but I d-don't think so."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

"You're not mad," Naruto breathed in confusion.

"Neither are you," he pointed out.

"Why would I be mad? I'm the one who...uh..."

A sleek black eyebrow arched upwards. "Was on the receiving end?" Sasuke offered.

"Yes, that."

"That's true. That's awfully unfair of you."

"Un...fair?"

"Yes. You really ought to pay me back." Sasuke nodded to himself in mock seriousness.

Blue eyes were comically wide as they stared at the black haired boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and stood up slowly so he could lean over the table to look Naruto in the eyes properly.

"You let me, a man, do things of a sexual nature to you, another man," he drawled, pushing himself closer.

"I did," Naruto whispered, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"And if it were to happen again?" Sasuke was practically laying on the table at this point, but both boys were far past caring.

Naruto's spread into a wide grin, and Sasuke took it as an invitation to crash their lips together. The blonde pushed his body forward to snake a hand around Sasuke's waist, dragging him over the table. Dishes were knocked to the ground, including Sasuke's coffee, but all were studiously ignored.

Naruto had pulled Sasuke onto his lap, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind straddling him one bit, if the vigor with which they explored each other's mouths were anything to go by. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke put his hands around the tanned neck, using the grip as extra force for his grinding hips.

They broke apart, panting for breath, only long enough to take into account the other's lustful state. Naruto's hands had slipped underneath the baggy shirt that Sasuke had borrowed. He ran them up and down Sasuke's thin back, exploring the rigid muscles and bones he had seen so often but had never had the chance to touch. Sasuke gasped as he felt his hands caress their way to his front, feeling each finger run between his abs as if memorizing each contour they made. He was being driven wild, he thought as he resisted the urge to growl. He snatched at the blonde boy's shirt, yanking it over his head with no mercy. If the shirt ripped, neither boy paid any attention. Sasuke became mesmerized with the tanned skin that he was finally, finally, allowed to explore to is heart's content. He lowered his mouth to Naruto's collarbone, licking along the edge as his hands gripped at any skin they could find. Naruto's head was thrown back, his adam's apple pulsing as he swallowed his breaths in response to Sasuke's overactive mouth. Sasuke's lips trailed across Naruto's bare chest, but Naruto suddenly stopped him.

"Don't go any lower," he breathed into the pale boy's ear, as he lifted his shirt over Sasuke's head. Naruto took a moment to admire the thin but strong frame that was Sasuke's body. He didn't seem to have a single scar or birthmark on him. Although, Naruto though with a slight leer, he hadn't gotten the chance to see every inch of Sasuke quite yet.

It was that thought that threw his mind into a lust-filled haze, intent on nothing but to feel everything that was Uchiha Sasuke. At some point they had toppled to the floor, with Naruto straddling Sasuke's waist, trailing such soft, teasing kisses that Sasuke was positively shuddering with need.

He reached the hem of Sasuke's pants, and blue eyes rose to meet obsidian. The usually cold, stoic eyes were absolutely burning with desire, more alive than he had ever seen them before, and Naruto felt a fire ignite within him in response. He licked a wet path just underneath Sasuke's boxers, teasingly reaching under them with a few fingers. Sasuke growled and bucked his hips upwards, before he was captivated with the sight of Naruto's tantalizing smirk. It was an expression that he had never seen on the blonde before, likely because Naruto wasn't even aware that he made it. Any coherent thoughts that Sasuke had had now run, screaming, from his mind, leaving behind only fiery, throbbing need.

But Naruto was torturing Sasuke with how slowly he pulled his clothing off, with eyes boring into Sasuke's because he knew exactly what he was doing. Sasuke could feel his blood pulsing within his legs, and having Naruto right there, with his warm breath dancing against his skin...it was just too much.

Sasuke destroyed any pride he had left and _whined_. He arched his back in protest, urging Naruto to understand his need. Judging by the way Naruto's eyes became hooded as they darted downwards, and by the way his tongue moistened his lips in preparation, Naruto was entirely ready for what Sasuke was asking from him.

He tilted his head and let his lips meet Sasuke's pulse. Alternating between letting his tongue dart out to taste the milky skin and letting his mouth suck hard enough to make Sasuke's breaths come in short gasps, he began to move downwards. Naruto felt the lust boom through him as he teased Sasuke's nipple and heard the throaty moan he was rewarded with. He let his teeth graze the hardened nub before furiously latching onto it, sucking and licking until the black-haired boy bucked his hips upwards. Naruto smirked, his widening lips forcing him to let go of the area he had been lavishing with attention. Before Sasuke could bring his hips down, Naruto gripped Sasuke's waist.

His grin became positively wicked when he heard the loud intake of breath he caused. Lazily trailing his eyes up and down Sasuke's sleek form, he began to rub his thumb lightly over Sasuke's bulge.

"You t-tease," Sasuke breathed in frustration, fruitlessly thrusting his hips into Naruto's hand. The fox-like boy let himself admire how purely free Sasuke looked at that moment, before he felt himself succumb to the angry glare.

But, being Naruto, he had to double check.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" Large blue eyes meet hooded black ones, and Sasuke smirked. He pulled himself up, lifting Naruto's head so his ear lined up with Sasuke's mouth.

"Dobe," his warm breath sent electricity buzzing up Naruto's spine, "You have no idea how much I've wanted this. And if my pants are still on in the next thirty seconds, I will never forgive you." He finished, nipping angrily at Naruto's ear.

Naruto clearly needed no further encouragement, because he had stripped Sasuke naked in record time, raking his nails up and down the sides of Sasuke's torso as his mouth moved lower and lower. Sasuke bit down the noises he threatened to make as Naruto's tongue explored the crease between his thighs and his crotch, but when the blonde let that sinful mouth move to suck gently on his cock, Sasuke let all thoughts of restraint die a horrible, painful death.

He grasped at the strands of hair, silently begging for more. His head flew back, hitting the floor, as Naruto put his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock. He let his tongue slip into the slit at the top, making a mental note that the taste of precum really wasn't as bad as expected, when he heard a warning growl come from Sasuke. Smirking slightly, he mentally forced his throat to relax as he took more and more of Sasuke's length into his mouth. He reveled in the fact that he could feel every vein, every contour of Sasuke's cock in his mouth. Overexcited, his gag reflex flared to life and he was forced to pull away. He breathed in through his nose, sucking hard, and leant back down to deep throat Sasuke once again. This time, he was prepared, and no gag reflex came up to fight him. He bobbed up and down Sasuke's cock, loving the little noises that he could make the brunette gasp out just by flicking his tongue a certain way, or moving a little faster. Both of Sasuke's hands were buried in Naruto's blonde locks, he could feel the fingers digging into his skull in an inaudible request for Naruto to please keep going until...

"A-ah, Naruto, I'm about to—"

But Naruto only smiled around the flesh in his mouth, burying himself into the job with new passion. He both felt and heard the rushing of the liquid before it erupted into his mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant taste, but it certainly wasn't the worst, and he managed to swallow the bitterness fairly easily. He made sure his eyes remained open, locked and memorizing every detail that was Sasuke's orgasm. He was painfully hard from just watching the erotic display: seeing Sasuke in the throes of throbbing pleasure when he was usually so emotionless made it even more incredible to watch.

He let his mouth leave Sasuke, not noticing the trail of saliva that linked his mouth to the head of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke was panting heavily, staring into Naruto's eyes like he could live in them forever. Naruto grinned, the widening of his mouth causing Sasuke to break their eye contact to eye the trail of saliva. Naruto, catching where his eyes were focused, wiped at his mouth and flopped onto the ground next to Sasuke.

"All tired out, teme?" He whispered, his voice coming out accidentally husky. Sasuke shivered, suddenly wide awake, and shifted so he could see Naruto better. It was the shift that caused his leg to brush against Naruto, resulting in a moan that made it's way through Naruto biting his lip.

"You're hard," Sasuke said in wonder, eyes wider than Naruto had ever seen them.

Naruto grinned, unconsciously bringing himself closer to the black-haired boy.

"Of course I am," he spoke quietly against pale skin. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, you damn bastard? What you've been doing to me ever since I saw you without your damn shirt on?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Naruto smiled as he leaned in to plant a tender kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

"You're too sexy for your own good, Uchiha," Naruto whispered into the opposite ear, forcing him to bend so that he was practically on top of the boy again.

With a growl, Sasuke pulled Naruto so that he was fully straddling him again and forcefully thrust their hips together. He gripped the blonde's neck and licked his ear, smirking at the groan he was rewarded with, before responding.

"Do _you_ have any idea, Uzumaki, what you have been doing to me ever since I first saw you?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him forward to make their groins meet. Naruto moaned at the friction, shuddering closer to Sasuke.

"I've wanted you," Sasuke continued, "for so goddamn long."

Blue eyes connected with grey. Naruto's lustful grin had changed into a beautiful smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but meet it with one of his own.

Their lips met in a tender, slow kiss. But it's chastity was betrayed by Naruto's throbbing erection, grinding up against Sasuke, who was surprisingly almost ready to go again.

"You better give me what I want, dobe," Sasuke smirked, and Naruto's eyes seemed to spark to life with newfound desire.

"But you already..." Naruto looked surprised. Sasuke bucked his hips in response. He smirked at the low moan Naruto let slip, bending over his body with such yearning that he was shaking.

"I—Sasuke," Naruto's eyes were wide, "wait. I was gonna," he swallowed, "I wanted to like—take you out for dinner and stuff—"

"Idiot," Sasuke kissed him. They pulled away a moment later.

"Date me later," he muttered against his lips, "right now, there are more," he ran his fingers under the hem of Naruto's pants, " _urgent_ matters."

Blue eyes became impossibly wide.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke took it as an invitation to shove the blonde's pants and boxers as far away from the smooth, tanned skin as they possibly could get.

It was like someone had set fire to the blood in their veins, as soon as their naked bodies touched. Both were driven by a complete frenzy as their lips fought against one another, hands gripping, clawing, exploring the body of the other.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to break the kiss.

"Bedroom?"

Naruto gave a breathy smirk as he panted for breath, "yeah."

Naruto stood, reaching down to take Sasuke up with him as well. The pale boy tried to hide his blush as the realization that they were both fully naked hit him.

But Naruto wasn't about to let him get embarrassed. He pulled the brunette up to meet him and let the entire length of their bodies touch, his tongue moving ferociously as it tasted the sweat on Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha moaned when Naruto found his pulse, and glared when the blonde moved away.

"For the record, though—" Naruto looked at him seriously, "just—making it clear—we're dating. You're my boyfriend. Are you—is that—"

Sasuke felt himself chuckle before he could stop it. He smiled, licking up Naruto's neck to lean against his ear.

"Of course, you idiot."

Sasuke felt the rush of relived breath before Naruto pulled back so he could admire his wide smile.

"Come on, then," the blonde spoke to him, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Elation flowed throughout the pale-skinned boy's body as the past few moments came back to him with full realization.

' _I should probably thank Itachi_ ,' Sasuke thought, with a rare smile. ' _Maybe parties aren't as bad as I made them out to be._ '

Naruto turned to look at him as they reached the door with a breath-taking smile. He let himself be pulled into the tanned male's arms as their lips met in a soft, slow touch.

' _No, definitely not bad at all._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? It's meant to be a oneshot, with just the lime. Whether or not Naruto and Sasuke go all the way in the bedroom is up to your imagination.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, hated it or felt completely neutral throughout the whole thing. Personally, I was blushing like an idiot.
> 
> With undying love for my awesome readers,
> 
> \- Kinomi


End file.
